One Week
by Miss Bloody Shining
Summary: Kory has to live for a whole week with her ex boyfriend in his apartment. Both, Kory and Dick have jobs and rarely time for each other, although they still have feelings. What will happen? Whole dscription inside. Star/Robin or better Dick/Kory
1. Monday

One week

**A/N: **This is a story; I started to write as a celebration, that I broke up with my stupid boyfriend-or now ex-boyfriend. I am so happy that it is over now. And this is the result for being a happy single-girl again! Hope you like it. It is a Robin/Starfire, or better to say Dick/Kory story, so if you don´t like it, don´t read it. But I still hope you will ;D

**Disclaimer:** I may own this computer, where I write all my stories. I also own a whole closet with lots of clothes. And I also own a cat, which is called Harry. But no, I do not own the Teen Titans..., which is really sad.

**Content: **Kory has to live for a whole week with Dick in his apartment, just because Rachel, her best friend is taking a week off. Both, Kory and Dick have jobs and rarely time for each other, although they still have feelings for the other. But both lives aren't as great, as it always seems. There will be many angry ex-girlfriends, two very strenuous jobs, a stalker and a lot of other problems, which they have to pass. Will they end up as a couple? Will they begin to hate each other during that one week? Will there be a happy or a not so happy end?

TTTTTTT

Chapter One: Monday

"YOU JUST CAN´T BE SERIOUS!" she screamed, walking around in circles in the living room for nearly an hour.

Her best friend, a young woman with violet shoulder-long hair, pale skin and an annoyed facial expression, sighed, rubbing her temples to reduce her headache. She sat in an armchair in front of her friend, and listened to her constant yelling. "I already told it to you twice. I am completely serious. And please cease the screaming, Kory. My head already started to hurt." she said monotony.

The young woman stopped moving, but her arms were still wrapped around herself, in fear, that they would shake furiously, and she couldn't stop them. Her long, red hair was a mess, since she often buried her hands in it, when she screamed. Her beautiful emerald eyes were rimed with tears and she was breathing heavily.

"Then why were you doing this? Give me at least three good reasons, Rachel!"

Rachel got up from where she was sitting, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Alright! First of all: You would go crazy, if I let you alone. You are a person, who needs company..."

"No I won't-"

"Second: Your dear ex-boyfriend, Xavier Redd, is watching this apartment at night. He is stalking you, if you haven't notice! Who is saying, that he just would watch you, while I am away? You know him, and how mad he is. Especially since you two broke up and he wouldn't get it in his head!"

"I could always call the police, if he has the thought to get inside this apartment. And-"

"Third: You can´t cook!"

Kory laid her head in confusion to the side and raised her eyebrows. "You call that a reason?" "Of course I call that a reason. Something could start burning, the microwave could explode and should I remind you at the one time, when you wanted to bake a simple _cake_?"

Both girls shuddered, remembering the moment were the whole dough clued on the ceiling, the walls and the cooking utensils.

"Do you now understand why I was doing this?"

Kory started walking again, again in circles, but this time clockwise.

"I can understand that you want some free time and that to live together with me, can be difficult sometimes. And I also understand that you want to spend some time alone with Garfield. But can´t I stay alone in our apartment? I will survive one week. It's just seven days. It is already late and dark outside! It is senseless that Richard comes. He was working the whole day! We both will also work the next four days and we wouldn't see each other the whole day, apart form the weekend."

"See! You are working! So it won't hurt you if you spend some time with _him_!"

"Yes it will! You know exactly that I still love him. And we both know that he still has feelings for me. We broke up, because of the many problems we had! And we would be stressed the whole time, since we bath have jobs. He is working for his father and will have a big career! And I am working as a reporter for the _Jump City Times_, if you remember. It will just course problems, if we would have a relationship, since we both have not enough time!"

"Maybe it won't! You just admitted it yourself! You love him! And he loves you, too! Now behave like an adult, and pull yourself together!"

"Why don´t you want to understand me?"

"Why don´t _you _want to understand _me_? This could be the start of a new relationship for both of you! Now pack your stuff! Dick will be here in any minute..."

"But-"

"No but! I won't argue with you! You will stay this whole week at his flat. He will take care of you. You know him. He would do everything for you. And it's just for your own good..."

Kory groaned. "And why couldn't you call Tera _or _Victor, _or _somebody who is also my friend?"

"He was my first choice..."

"Are you sure, that you don´t want to play cupid?"

"Sure..." answered Rachel, her voice set with her well known sarcasm.

TTTTTTT

How could she do that? Rachel knew exactly, that she _loved _him!

Kory collected her stuff; she thought she would need for the week. Various kinds off clothes make up and other items laid already in her suite cases, but also on her floor and her bed. Some of her drawers were half pulled out and the closet doors were opened widely. All in all: her room was a complete mess.

She couldn't believe, that Rachel asked Dick, whether Kory could stay for the following week _with_ him in _his _apartment.

Rachel needed some vacation from her own job. Kory could understand that she wanted to spend it alone with her boyfriend Garfield Logan. But why had she asked Dick, over all the other people, whether she could stay with him, during this time?

Kory still loved him that was sure. She always had, ever since they were teenagers and she was new in town and new at school. He was the first person, who talked to her - treated her, as if they would know each other for years. He was the one who introduced her to all his friends, which were now hers, too. He was always there for her, in good and in bad times.

They became fast friends, best friends and not long after a couple.

They shared their first kiss, while they were on a class trip, in Tokyo. They kissed in the rain, in front of their friends, which were happy, that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. At this time they were blushing, unable to stop giggling about it-after all they were just teenagers and it was young love. But she was so happy. And she knew, he was, too.

Holding hands in middle of the schoolyard of their college; stealing kisses, when they passed each other in the hallway; being late after school, because they couldn't get enough of each other, were all these little things, which made her the happiest girl on the world.

Again she sighed.

_So many girlfriends _he had already before her and he already knew what he had to do as a good boyfriend. But Dick was the first boy, she ever dated. She wasn't practised in any kind of dating manner. She didn't know, whether she was a good girlfriend, or not. He was always the one, who made decisions-after he was sure, that Kory would not complain.

Everything was his idea. _Where _they dated, _what _kind of movie they should watch in the movie theatre, _when _to meet each others parents, _when _they started to sleep with each other-everything under the condition that she was happy and comfortable with it. And she was.

But not even after two years, after they started to date, problems began to rise. Many rumours were to be heard. They said that he was seen with other girls or that Kory was just after his money. But _nothing _of it was true.

They started to argue. Dick was building up a wall around himself, when ever he had problems. She stopped telling him her secrets and dreams. They weren't meeting each other after school. And they even stopped to sleep with each other.

They just broke up, after the prom. They were both saying that it would be the best, when they would both go their own ways.

Of course they were still friends. Nothing could ever change that-not even her jealousy.

Dick was a womanizer and a playboy, ever since their break-up. He had a new girlfriend every week-just like his father, the famous _Bruce Wayne_. And he was flirting with every female that was in sign. She hated that part from him-she always had.

But Kory wasn't better either. She was also flirting with the one or the other guy. And she had a _few_ boyfriends after Dick. But she never played with them. She tried to forget Dick by dating some men. But nobody made her feel as happy, as she was with Dick...

Suddenly everything in front of her was dark, as a big hand was laid over her eyes, and she was pulled backwards in another body. Out of shock she dropped the shirt, she had in her hands. Then a very deep, male voice spook in her ear:

"So..._who _is now behind you?"

She automatically knew who it was and smiled.

"Stop it, Richard. Let me go! And don´t disguise your voice! It sounds awful!"

Kory giggled and wiggled in Dicks arms, to get out of his grip. He laughed with her, trying to hold her in his arms.

"Can´t you behave like adults, you two?" asked Rachel, entering the room.

Kory and Dick stopped automatically, while he let go of her, and both turned to their friend and blushed.

"I just wanted to say ´hello´ properly..." said Dick cheeky, scratching the back of his head.

"You can do that at home... Have you packed everything, Kory?"

She nodded merely, unable to say something wise. Why was Rachel coming in that very moment? Right now where they were close...

Rachel smiled, before she asked: "When do you want to leave? It is late and Kory _needs _her sleep."

"_Rachel_!" protested Kory, while Dick just blinked.

"If Kory is ready, we can go now."

"And my room? It is a mess!" Kory said, with pleading eyes, before she looked around again. Rachel shook her head, signalling her, that there was no way that she could stay in their apartment.

"You can take care of it, when you are back..." Dick said. "Come, I'll carry your suit cases for you..." With that he closed her bags and took them off the bed, walking outside.

"I'll wait outside, by the car!" he said, before he was gone.

Kory crossed her arms, before she looked over to her best friend.

"I still can´t believe, that you called Richard! And I can´t believe, that I will spend time with him-_alone_."

Rachel merely rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I own you one!" she said monotony.

TTTTTTT

Richard ´_Dick_´ Grayson was one of the men in the world, who was able, to make a girl crazy, just with his presence. He was tall. He was strong. He had black hair and the most beautiful eyes, Kory had ever seen. And he was always dressed properly, almost perfectly for every situation.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, the whole drive. And she hoped he hadn't noticed.

Somehow, she was grateful, that she was able, to live in Dick's apartment for an entire week. But she knew that there will be a few problems.

"Sorry, that we have to walk, but the elevator's broken." he said suddenly.

"I really don´t mind!" she answered, walking after Dick up the stairs.

He was carrying her cases again and of course looked gorgeous while doing it.

After five flights of stairs they stopped in front of a white-painted door.

"Could you open the door, Kory? I have no free hand..."

She smiled sweetly at him, as she opened the door, with the key he had given her before.

The door swung open she was greeted by a big entrance hall. The walls and the ceiling were painted white. A big ward robe was standing against the wall opposite of the main door. A beautiful shimmering chandelier hung in the middle of the room. She stepped inside, Dick widely grinning behind her, knowing well, that she was amazed.

"Take off your shoes..." he said.

Kory did as it was told. And with her feet she could feel the fluffy, white carpet beneath them.

"It's great..." she whispered in awe, walking along the hallway, looking through every door, she past. "Unbelievable that I never visited you before..."

"You could visit me more often-you know, that you are always welcome." Kory turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you..."

She past the next door and opened it. On the other side was a wonderful white-painted bedroom. Through the big window, which was hidden by long, flowing curtains, could she see the skyline of Jump City. Kory forced herself to look away from the wonderful twinkling lights outside and looked around.

Against one wall stood a big ward robe, and she wondered, how many clothes he might have.

She walked in the middle of the room then stopped, looking down towards the bed. It was big and covered by red, silk sheets. It seemed to be very comfortable, and Kory wondered, whether she would sleep in it or not. She already knew that she wasn't the _first girl_, which ever stood before it.

Suddenly she was torn out of her thoughts, as she heard a silent ´bang´ next to her and she turned around. Richard had dropped her suit cases in front of the closet and stretched.

"You'll sleep in my bed-" "-and what is with you? Where will _you _sleep?" she asked automatically. Dick chuckled, before he answered: "I will sleep on my sofa in my office. And don´t worry about me. You are my guest." "Thank you..." she said again. "Stop saying ´thank you´ that is the least I can do for you. You are my friend." She nodded this time merely.

Silent fell between them, while both stared to the floor to their feet.

"So..., I will shower now. I had a long day and just want to sleep..." Kory said, deciding to break it. "Excellent idea! You can go first. Shower is down the hall and then left." "Thank...Alright, thanks..." she said, stopping herself from saying ´thank you´ again and went to her suit cases to search for her pyjamas. Dick left the room to give her some privacy, silently smiling to himself.

´That will be an interesting week...´ he thought, going to his office. ´An very interesting week...´

TTTTTTT

A/N: So, that was the first chapter. Hope you like it. I will go now, and burn everything, that reminds me of my dear ex-boyfriend.

...

Just joking! I will write the next chapter right now!

Let me know, if you like it...or not! Everything is allowed.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

Kory rolled over in bed, when she heard the faint sound of running water. Opening her eyes and was surprised, that it was still dark outside. Then she looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table. With shock she read the shining red numbers, which were displayed.

It was shortly after midnight. She hadn't even slept an hour.

She sat up in bed and stretched, her toes curling into the bed sheets beneath her, her back arching and her head falling slightly to the side, before she laid back down again. She wrapped the silk sheets around her body, snuggling back into the cushions.

Then she sighed, a long and sad sound.

She wouldn't get any sleep that she already knew. She wanted to be with Dick...somehow. Only he was right now in her mind and she couldn't get rid of the thoughts of being with him-again.

And somehow she was thirsty.

Kory got up, from where she was lying and got out of the bed. She could feel the wonderful fluffy carpet beneath her naked feet again, but it didn't matter right now. Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it quietly.

The water was still running in the shower. Probably was Dick showering in that moment...

Trying not to get attention from him, she tip toed towards the kitchen. The darkness made it hard for her to see, were she was walking. Once she nearly walked into something near the wall. Thanks to her hands, which were in front of her, she could feel every object that would be in front of her.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the carpet beneath her feet anymore, but cold and slippery tiles of the kitchen.

She scanned with her hands the wall next to the door. When she found the light switch, she turned it on.

Automatically she closed her eyes, as the bright light filled the room. Leaning against the door frame, she waited, that her eyes became used to the light. Some time later she could see clearly, without clenching her eyes together.

Kory walked over to the fridge and opened it very, very carefully, in fear she would make any noises. She took out the milk carton, closing the fridge door quietly behind her again. She searched the kitchen cabinet for a glass, and was happy, that she soon found one.

She put the glass down on the kitchen counter and opened the milk carton. She started to pour the milk in her glass, when she suddenly noticed it: The sound of the running water had stopped long ago...

Shocked she turned around, while still pouring the milk in, as she heard the door opening.

And the milk was still pouring...

Dick walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his hip. He was still slightly wet and water was dripping down his hair. When he noticed the light coming from the kitchen, he turned around and raised one eyebrow.

Kory was facing him, merely wearing a pink top and a pair of shorts, starring at him. She was poring a white fluid in the glass next to her-or better to say already on the counter.

He smirked, before he said: "Out for a little drink?"

When she heard his voice she shook her head, to clear it. Then she put the milk carton down, next to her full glass.

"Yeah... Do you also want some milk?" she asked, still caught up in the view in front of her. Looking up in his handsome face, she pointed by accident at the white puddle and he chuckled.

Dick walked into the kitchen, holding with one hand his towel. "Do you want me to lick the milk from the counter?" he said cheeky, standing directly in front of her. "What?"

Kory turned around, both hands flying in shock to her mouth. "Oh Richard! I am so sorry!" Her voice was fast, as she said that. "I will clean it, if you-" "No..." he cut in, "I will take care of it. Just take your glass of milk and go to bed. You look quite tired..."

She nodded and took her glass. Then she stood right in front of him. "Good night, Richard..."

He smiled at her, somehow dreamy, before he answered her: "Sleep well, _mademoiselle..._" She smiled at the old phrase, he always used, when they still were together.

She turned around, still with a big smile on her face. Then she walked through the long hallway, back to the bedroom-still with that very special smile on her face.

TTTTTTT

Dick looked into the mirror. He was tying his tie, already wearing one of his best suits. Then he smoothed the cloth on his shoulders again. Before he turned around, he sighed, knowing well, what would await him.

He would have to wake Kory, since she overheard her alarm clock...

Slowly he walked through the hallway, to the bedroom.

Wondering, whether he should knock or not, he decided against it, opening the door quietly.

He peered inside and raised one eyebrow.

Kory was still asleep-but he couldn't understand how she could actually sleep. She was lying on her back-her head next to the pillows. The blanket was covering merely one leg, the other hung over the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but smile, when he saw her slightly raised top and the tanned skin of her flat stomach. One arm was lying next to her body, while the other was covering her eyes from sunlight.

Again he sighed, walking slowly towards the bed. Sitting down next to her, he carefully leaned towards her ear.

"Kory..."he whispered, "Kory..., it's time to stand up."

The girl merely made a sound between moaning and groaning and turned around to her side.

"Hey! No turning around!" Dick protested, leaning more over her. "Come on! Your job is waiting..."

Again she made the same sound. But this time she took a cushion, and hid her head under it.

He sighed, shaking his head. "You will come too late to your job..." "Then I will come to late..." came the sleepy reply. "Now let me sleep..."

He grinned, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, alright... If you are hungry, there are pancakes in the fridge. You could eat them, after you slept again..."

Kory sat up automatically. The pillow which was lying on her head minutes before fell on her lap. "You made me pancakes? Really?" Dick chuckled and got up from bed. "Maybe. And maybe not..." She frowned and laid her head to the side. "Don´t play with me!"

He went to the door, no even changing his expression.

"This was just a trick, wasn't it?" Kory sighed, getting up from bed. "There are no pancakes..."

He stopped at the door, smiling. "There are pancakes. Don´t worry. And now you are already up, so you could go working."

Kory merely mumbled something under her breath, before she walked past him, towards the kitchen.

TTTTTTT

Kory walked towards the elevator, after she entered the large building of _Jump City Times._ She was greeting many people, walking past her. Everybody could tell, that she had good mood.

She stopped in front of the elevator doors, pressing the button, to get it down. She heard that the elevator began to move and she sighed-a happy sigh. To awake and the first thing to see was Dicks face was just great... And then she could also eat a few pancakes he had made for her. Just for her...

"Already up, Anders?" questioned a high-pitched voice suddenly, and Kory's mood changed automatically. "Not coming too late, this time?"

Kory tried to ignore the source of the voice and starred instead towards the still closed metal door.

"Have already a date for the weekend? If you want to know, somebody is going out with me: He is rich and very good looking and he is no stalker..." Kory balled her fists up, still forcing her not to react.

"He is taking me out to the best restaurants of Jump City... Oh..., I am talking only about myself. And what about you? What will you are doing, with your dear boyfriend?"

With that Kory snapped and turned around, to see a blond haired girl with bright blue eyes and an evil smirk on her face.

"Katharina...Hi! Have you said something to me? I think I couldn't understand you. There was such a nerving high-pitched sound. Have you heard it, too?" "Don´t mess with me, Anders!"

Katharina ´Kitten´ Moth crossed her arms, frowning.

Everybody here knew that Kory hated Katharina. Before Dick and Kory began to date, she was his girlfriend. And after they broke up, Katharina was still running after him and tried to get attention from him. She was telling many rumours about them. And then, after they _finally_ broke up, Katharina was one of the most gleeful people alive.

And everybody knew that Katharina hated Kory. The red-haired girl was his first girlfriend after they broke up. Kory was just the new girl at school, and Dick had only eyes for her. It was said, that Kory was the first girl, to whom Dick ever said, that he loved her. And they were always cuddling and smooching around, which made her sick and angry.

With a ´ding´ the elevator doors opened. And both young women walked into the little, mirrored cabin, while other, well-suited employees of _Jump City Times _left it.

And with a second ´ding´ the door closed again, both women looking at it.

Kory silently hoped that the blonde wouldn't start talking again. She couldn't take it in that moment; especially if she would start with the relationship she had with Dick.

"Have you seen already the front page, Anders?" "No..."

"Ohhh..., you haven't? What a pity... So you couldn't read my article. Or have you seen the pictures already on the internet?" "No..."

"That is too sad. I think I had some good shots from Mr. Grayson with his three last girls. And all three of them gave me excellent interviews. I think you know that there was the rumour, that they were engaged to him, right?" Kory pressed her lips together. This was torture. How could Katharina talk to her about Dick's playboy life? Surely she knew that it would hurt her to hear that...

"And have you heard, that one of them thought, that she was pregnant. Too sad, that it turned out merely as some illness..."

Kory prayed, that the blonde girl would finally stop talking, or that she was finally on the 10th floor...

Finally the elevator stopped at the floor she was working at.

The sound of an opening elevator door was to be heard and Kory walked outside, leaving Katharina behind. But before the door closed again, Kory turned around and said: "Hope you have paid enough for your date on the weekend." Her blue eyes went wide. "WHAT-" Then the door was closed.

Kory merely closed her eyes, shaking her head and sighed.

Oh..., how she hated her...

TTTTTTT

Dick was rolling his pen between his fingers, listening to the speech, which was given by one of the business partners of _Wayne Enterprises_. He was talking about profit increase and greater efficiency on the workplace.

Wasn't everybody of those so called ´_business partners_´ talking about the same stuff, he wondered.

So many statistics and tables, charts and numbers... Dick had already a headache, but still concentrated on the things which were said.

He had to concentrate! This was his job. And he couldn't make any mistakes. He was the _son_ of the president of this business. He was _Bruce Wayne's son!_

Finally! The meeting would end! The man, who was talking was asking about any questions. And after he had answered everything, he said goodbye, surely waiting for the next appointment.

Dick got up from his chair, stretching.

He was very glad, that it was finally over, since he already knew such things he was talking about. He picked up his papers, looking through his notes again.

"Dick?" asked the well known voice. "Can I have a minute?" He looked up from his papers and saw his _father_ standing in front of him.

"Bruce?" he asked a bit sharply. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen the _newspaper?_" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Dick shrugged, pretending to read the notes. "No..." he merely said. "Then you haven't read the headline of the front-page, yet? There is a big photo of you with your last three girlfriends in the _Jump City Times._ This _Miss Moth _made a good shoot, I have to say..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, when he heard the name of one of his ex girlfriends. "I am just like you. Taking out a different girl as often as I can." "I said, you should take out a different girl, if there is an event. And not just for fun. You are playing with them! That's a big scandal! And you are _my _son and _my _employee! We don´t net any scandals, Dick!"

Dick groaned and rolled his eyes.

"They are not pregnant, if you want to know that!" he said.

"All I want is that you behave like a business man and not like a playboy in the public! Just think of your career!" "I think of it, don´t worry..." he said harsh.

With that he walked out if the business room.

All he needed now was a break...

TTTTTTT

Kory walked up the stairs, to Dick's apartment. She was visibly angry. Katharina made her angry-again.

The blonde girl had proudly showed her the front-page in the lunch hour.

´_Which one is the lucky one_? ´ said the headline. There were three girls, Dick dated. Each of them was wearing a ring. And everybody wanted to know, which his happy fiancée was now. But they all three said in interviews, that this ring wouldn't have any meaning. _Just some piece of jewellery _they are always wearing.

But the news also spoke of _pregnancy_, and _affairs _and all the other things, Kory didn't want to think of.

She reached the fifth floor and opened the white door, with the key Dick had given her this morning.

Kory walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Bad day?" came his voice from the kitchen. Kory blinked in confusion and took off her shoes, dropping her papers from work. "You are already at home?" she questioned, walking into the kitchen.

Dick stood in front of the stove, cooking something.

"You will answer my question first and then I will answer yours. So..., do you have a bad day? Or has the door done something bad to you?" Kory sat down on one of the chairs and watched him.

"Katharina Moth made me a _bit _angry... She said...stupid and bad things to me. And I had to control me all the time, or I would have started a fight with her..." she said. "I hate her so much!"

Dick stopped for a minute when he heard that name and suppressed a groan.

"And what is with you? Why are you already home?" Kory started.

"My times can be flexible. Depends on the meetings I have. What said Katharina to you that made you so mad?"

Kory sighed and shook her head. She hid her face and tried not to cry.

How could she tell Dick about the envy she felt, when she saw him with those girls in the newspaper? How could she say, that she nearly tore the newspaper, when she read about the rumours? How could she tell him, that she loved him so badly that it hurts?

Dick looked over his shoulder, when no answer came. Then he turned the stove off and walked over to be Kory was sitting. He put a hand on her knee, kneeling in front off her. "Kory..." he whispered, "You don´t have to tell me, if you don´t want to..."

She looked up, her eyes rimed by tears. "Really?" she asked hopefully. "But-" "You really don´t have to tell me... I already hate Katharina enough, without knowing, what she did to you..." A silent tear left her eyes, running over her cheek. He brushed it away with his thump, holding her face in his hands.

"Please don´t cry, Kory..." he said, looking into her wonderful emerald green eyes. "Don´t make me feel bad, because I can´t really help you..."

She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry, that I can´t tell you..." she sobbed. With that she began to cry, burying her face in his neck, while the tears were running down her face.

And he held her tightly, quietly protecting her with this act.

There were no words said. The only sound in the room was her crying.

They didn't even needed words. All they needed was holding each other tightly...

TTTTTTT

**A/N: There it was! The 2nd chapter. -Does happy-dance-**

**I hope you all liked it...at least a bit... **

**I am so sorry, that I just updated so late... I had much to do... Hope the next chapter will be up soon, so you don´t have to wait for too long...**

**But for now that was all...**

**Take care as always!**

**C YA -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	3. Wednesday

**1. A/N: Somebody told me that they were a bit OOC at the end of the last chapter and I am very sorry for it... ****Hope**** this**** one is**** better. (I truly hope so, since it is already late and I didn't know, what I should write...)**

**Second Authors Note at the end of the chapter...**

TTTTTTT

Wednesday

Dick laid on his back, on his sofa in his office and looked up to the ceiling. All he could see was white off his ceiling that was darkened by the night. He laid like that already for hours, just starring up to the ceiling.

He sighed. All he wanted to do was sleeping-to dream about Kory. But on the other hand, he didn't just wanted to dream about her, but to be with her, to hold her in his arms, to kiss and to love her.

Kory was different from all the other girls he ever was with. She was just...special. He couldn't describe why he felt different when he was with her.

Whenever she was happy, he was happy, too. Or when she was mad about something or somebody, he was it automatically, too. And if she was sad, then they would share the pain and the sadness, until she was happy again. And so he had protected her, just hours ago-like he always did when they still dated. And she thanked this little act of friendship with the greatest gift she could give him: That very special smile, she always showed him, as a sign that everything was alright and with that heart-warming look in her eyes, which let him melt...

For Dick she was an angel on earth. A star that had fallen from the sky. The reason that he was living.

And all he could be was a bastard, while he dated other girls. He was a playboy a womanizer and he felt guilty, when ever he was with some girl, whom he didn't know her name, and not with Kory.

But what could he do? Jump up from the sofa, run into his bedroom, wake Kory up and admit that he loved her, more than live itself. He doubted, that she would return her feelings-just because she would be angry, since he woke her up.

And Kory would certainly not knock right now on the door, to talk with him-

_Knock knock_

He sat up automatically. That was...strange...

Maybe he just imagined the knocking sound, since he was really tired...

"Richard? Can we, please...talk?"

Yes..., that was really strange...

He scratched the back of his neck before he answered: "Sure...come in..." He felt a bit awaked. What could she want at this time of night?

The door opened slowly and Kory walked inside the room, admiring the big room, which was his office.

Like the night before she was merely in some shorts and a top and Dick couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You have got a nice office..." she whispered in awe, walking a little circle, before she stood in front of the sofa he was sitting on. He automatically knew what she wanted and he offered the space next to her. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked softly.

Kory nodded and sat next to him.

"So..." he started, as she looked into the distance, probably thinking about what to say. "..., what do you wish to talk about?"

She looked at him, a soft smile on her lips. "I would like to thank you..." she said, "..., for protecting me..." Dick merely nodded.

"And..." she started again, but stopped, not exactly knowing what to say. "And?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. "I would like to know, whether _I _could _sleep _with _you_..."

Dick's face went pale and his blue eyes wide, while Kory blushed, realising what she had said.

"I mean...together in one bed. Not what you may thought I was meaning. I...just don´t want to be alone, after that day." Dick just starred at her.

He was shocked. Was she really asking that from him? Did she really mean that, or was it just a dream? Was she playing a prank on him? And what should he answer?

He smiled, before he said: "And were do you want to sleep?"

TTTTTTT

Kory was surprisingly early awake. Dick´s alarm clock didn't even went on. Through the window she could see, that the sun was beginning to rise and the room was slowly filling with light.

She sighed, rolling over. Next to her, with much space between them, was lying Dick on his back. He was snoring softly and she couldn't help but smile.

After she had asked him, whether they could share a bed in that night, they walked to the bedroom. Kory was surprised that she was asleep very fast.

She sighed, scooting a bit nearer and stretched out one arm, her hand lying on his arm. Her thump stroke over his skin, while she watched him sleep.

Suddenly he didn't seem like the playboy she knew, anymore. Just like some random guy. A man who was a real friend. A man, she fell in love with. A man she wanted to spend the rest of her live with...

"Good morning Kory...already up?" he mumbled, also rolling on his side to face her. The girl removed her hand and smiled tiredly. "Couldn't sleep anymore..." she whispered. "I noticed..." he answered meaning the stroking motion of her thump on his arm, coursing her to blush.

"I hope I didn't wake you..." she said. "You didn't wake me..." he said, "I couldn't sleep any longer anyway. How could I, anyway? With such a beautiful girl lying next to me..."

She narrowed her eyes. There it was again, that playboy and womanizer side, which she hated so much. Was that all, he was thinking about her? That she was just beautiful and with such a compliment easy to get into bed?

Kory sat up, not even looking once back to him. Then she got out of bed.

Dick automatically noticed that something was definitively wrong and also sat up. "Kory...?" he asked a bit uncomfortable. She didn't react and he said her name again. Again no reaction.

"Is there something wrong? Did I say something?" he said, also getting out of the bed, when she started to walk towards the door.

She crossed her arms and with a sound of anger she opened the door, walking outside and slammed the door right behind her and in front of his nose shut.

"Yeah...there is something wrong..." he said.

TTTTTTT

Kory sat on her desk in her office. She was writing some things down of a piece of paper.

She was angry-really angry. Both, Dick and Kory were ignoring each other the whole morning. Even when they ate breakfast, sitting opposite of each other, they merely starred down on their foot and didn't talk.

How could he even say such...suggestive things, while they laid in one bed-together? Somehow she felt happy, that he thought that she was in his eyes beautiful. But how often he had said that phrase to other girls? How often they had ended up in bed with him after that? She didn't want to know...

Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"You angry?" the female voice said. "I am not..." Kory lied, putting her pencil down on the desk in front of her, turning in her chair. In front of her stood a smiling blonde girl with bright blue eyes-but it wasn't Katharina.

"What do you want, Tera?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Don´t you have to work on your own? Report about Slade Wilson or something like that?"

Tera Markov, one of Kory's and Dick´s best friends, shrugged, before she sat on the desk beside her. "Don´t want to. He is such a boring guy. I don´t like _working _with him at all. But I have to...It is my job..."

Kory nodded. She didn't like her job either. It was boring and she always had to keep her eyes open for new, exciting news. She hated her boss and most of her colleagues...

"It is also my job..." she mumbled.

"The problem is that you could always get another job. You could be everything..., apart from cook. Your cooking is really horrible." she said smiling while Kory laughed and shook her head. "Thank you! Are such a great help!" "I know..."

After some seconds of silent, Tera leaned towards the paper and looked at it. "What is that?" "A report about the _Gotham Fashion Week_. Has to be finished on Monday..." "You were there?" Tera asked amazed, looking through the handwriting. "Yeah...the whole week. 7 days. And it was worth it! It was very interesting, the fashion was just so great and beautiful and I even had a few interviews with some models-"

"That's it!" came it from Tera and jumped of the desk, the papers still in her hand. "What is it?"

"You could be a model!" said Tera. "You have got long leeks, a perfect body and you are really, really tall. And you also know everything about fashion. It would be the right job for you."

Kory raised an eyebrow, before her friend began to talk again: "You would get enough money for the rest of your life. You would have lots of friends and you would be invited to thousand parties'..."

"Tera, Tera...Please stop dreaming about _my_ life. I won't be a model anyway. It would be such a change in my life."

"So...no change to a model then..." "Nope. Not jet." "Too sad..."

TTTTTTT

Dick sat in his office in the building of _Wayne Enterprises_ looking through a few reports of the past few years.

He sighed and laid the paper down in front of him and typed some things on his laptop.

Too many numbers, too many names of other company and too many statistics...

Suddenly flew the door to his office open and a bear-like man with a huge grin on his face entered.

"Hey Dick! What ya doing?"

Victor Stone, a childhood friend from Dick, entered the room.

Dick raised his eyebrows and looked up from his work. "Unlike you I am working. What are you doing here-in my office-anyway?" he questioned.

"Gar called yesterday. You and Kory...again?" "We are not together if you mean that. She is just living in my apartment with me for a week. That is all!"

"Right..." said Victor teasingly. "Yeah...I tell you the truth..." answered Dick and narrowed his eyes.

"So..." started Victor to change the subject, "..., anything to do for the up coming weekend. Together with Kory?"

"Don´t think so..." Dick said, trying to sound uninterested.

"But...both of you are singles and both of you have free time. You could go on a date with her..." "Yeah...sure."

Dick remembered the horrible morning, which they spend in silence. Kory seemed to be very angry with him...There was no way, that they would go to a date anytime soon.

"We have not much time..." he lied, "She has to go to different events. Doing her job, you know..."

Victor nodded understanding. "Too sad...isn't it? You have got the chance to get back together and then you can´t use it..."

"Yeah..., too sad..."

TTTTTTT

Kory packed her stuff together.

It was already dark outside and she was tired. It was a really strenuous day, she had to say. Katharina teased her again about Dick in the break. And all Kory could do, was staying calm. She wanted to throw the blonde on the table and hit and kick her, but that would be a big scandal.

She shook her head, to get rid of her revenge thoughts, while she put her jacket on.

Tera would drive her to Dick´s apartment, like the day before.

She knew about it. Kory had told her everything that happened since Tuesday. And so she was knew about the little argument in the morning.

Tera entered the room, properly dressed.

"Are you coming?"

Kory nodded, since she wasn't able to talk.

"Don´t want to see Dick?" "No..."

"Kory..." Tera sighed, "..., he wasn't thinking, when he said that to you, while you were in bed... It was early in the morning and he was surely still tired. Come on Kory. It is stupid, that you are angry about something that simple."

Again the red head nodded her eyes downcast.

"Now be the happy, smiling girl, I know and excuse your behaviour, when you see Dick..." "Alright..." Kory whispered.

Tera nodded and walked towards the window, while Kory packed her papers in a file.

"Kory..." whispered Tera, still looking outside. "What?" "Xavier..."

Kory shuddered at that name and walked over to the window.

In front of the building, casually leaning against his sports car stood Xavier Redd-Kory's ex-boyfriend. He was waiting for her, to follow her to her home, to watch her-like he always did. His red hair covers his blue eyes, which were hidden by black sun glasses.

With his eyes he was scanning the building for any sight of her and Kory stepped away from the window.

Looking towards her friend she asked: "Back door?"

Tera nodded. "Of course..."

With that both girls left the room.

TTTTTTT

Dick sighed, parking his car in front of his apartment and got out of it.

He looked up to the windows of the fifth floor, and saw, that the light was lit up. Kory was already there. Dick took the bouquet of flowers; he bought for her as a part of his excuse.

He didn't want her to be angry. He hated that, especially when he was the reason.

Victor had listened to him, when he told him everything about the morning. His friend knew why she wasn't talking to him. She was surely thinking that he wanted to get her into bed, with a comment. But he never meant it as that.

Slowly walked the stairs up to the apartment. He hoped silently, that she wasn't too angry anymore and that he was able to talk with her.

..., at least she couldn't shoot eyebeams at him...

He opened carefully the door and caught. Something smelled burnt and it was coming from the kitchen...

With fast steps he followed the smell and raised his eyebrows when he entered the kitchen.

Kory was trying to clean a black burnt pan, a plate with some black, smoking foot on it. It seemed, as if she hadn't noticed, that he was at home, since her eyes were clued on the disaster and she was biting on her under lip.

"Kory...?" he asked amused.

Shocked and with wide eyes she turned to him, trying to hide the pan behind her back.

Dick smiled, before he remembered the little argument and held the bouquet out in front of him.

"For you...As an excuse..." he said.

Kory smiled and stepped towards him. She knew exactly, that he was bad with expressing feelings. Very bad... So let some flowers talk for him.

She took the flowers away from him. "Thank you very much... But I also want to say sorry for my behaviour in the morning..."

He nodded. "Let's just forget about it... We were both probably still tired, and weren't thinking..."

It was her time to nod.

"What were you cooking anyway?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. "I think it should be a hamburger for you as my excuse, but I think it wasn't a good idea, to cook, since I am not the best..." she said ashamed.

"Nah... I am not good in stuff that has to do with feelings. Come on..., let's cook something else... I am starving!"

TTTTTTT

**2. A/N: Hi there!**

**I am so sorry, that I didn't update for such a long time. I have so much to do in the past time. First of all there is the school. I have so much homework, I have to learn 2 or 3 hours per day and I have to help a few other students in my class...**

**Then I have training, which is very important to me. I can also meet a few friends there: D**

**And of course there are birthdays, since nearly everybody of my friends is going to be 16 this or next year, which is also very important.**

**You see: many things to do.**

**But I want to let you know, that I am very sorry, for the late update and I hope I will get enough free time in the next time...**

**But for now I hope you liked the chapter. There was an argument, two well known friends, the Xavier Redd and a little excuse. **

**That is all for today!**

**Take care as always!**

**C YA -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	4. Thursday

**A/N: The Christmas time had me! I couldn't do anything against this time of presents, snow and love. It**** was just**** everywhere****! ... Sorry I**** couldn't**** update**** for**** so**** long...**

**I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and a good start for the year 2010!**

**A second author's note is at the bottom!**

4. Thursday

Carelessly Kory laid her head on Dicks shoulder and yawed.

"You tired?" he asked amused, but didn't care at all.

Kory merely nodded slowly und tried to hold her eyes open. "Yes...a bit..."

"How about you go to bed?" he laid an arm around her shoulders, to pull her a bit closer.

They had talked the whole evening, about the past years, where they were separated and enjoyed each others company.

"Don´t want to leave you alone now..." she mumbled. Dick chuckled, shaking his head and got up.

"You know, that you have to work in the morning? And it is already past midnight. _Little girls_ should be in bed by now."

"I am not that little anymore. "She complained, "When we first met I was even taller than you, don´t you remember?" "Yeah...I remember. And our friends could _tease _me because of that little fact, when we were together. Now come on, you are nearly sleeping." Dick said, changing the subject again.

Dick merely shook his head again, before he scooped the tired girl up in his arms and began to carry her in the bedroom.

"You don´t need to do that. I can walk..." she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know you can. But I just wanted to bring you to bed. Otherwise you would have to sleep on the couch."

Kory didn't answer. Her breathing was calm and she was sleeping.

Dick smiled the whole time, while he put her in bed.

TTTTTTT

Kory was sad that morning, when she didn't find Dick lying next to her in bed. She had hoped so badly, that they could share a bed again and neither of them had to sleep alone. But at least Dick carried her to bed and with his strong arms around her.

"Why are you smiling the whole time?" asked a curious voice from the driver's seat.

Kory snapped out of her trance and saw, that the car had stopped long ago in front of the building of her work. She her eyes fell on Dick, who looked amused at her.

"What did you say?"

He chuckled, before he repeated the words. "Why are you smiling the whole time? You smiled when you came in the kitchen, after you dressed yourself and came out of the bathroom. Even the whole drive you had a big smile on your face."

Kory just shrugged, but tried to hide her blush, while she turned slightly away from him to undo her seat belt.

"Maybe I will tell you later." she said and got out of the car.

"How much later?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Closing the car door, she said: "I have to apologize, but my work is calling for me." she said dramatically.

She saw Dick grinning, as her drove away-to_ Wayne Enterprises_.

Still smiling she walked up the stairs to the entrance of the building.

Nothing in the whole world could ever change her mood today. Not even rain-since she loves sunny days so much. Or her stupid boss, which she hated oh so much. Not even the fact that she had to work on this beautiful Thursday could change her mood.

Because deep down Kory knew, that today was a brilliant day. Dick and she were getting closer every hour they spent with each other and maybe this Thursday was the day, where she should jump into the cold water and tell him, how much he means to her.

No, nothing could ever change her good mood-

_"Oh Kory! Do you know, who I have met today?" _screamed the high pitched voice of Katharina.

No, nothing could ever change her good mood, but Katharina herself...

TTTTTTT

Dick sipped at his still hot coffee, remembering that beautiful smile on Kory's face. He looked out of the window of his office and watched the early traffic on the streets below.

He didn't even notice, when somebody opened the door silently, walked over to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Dick just jumped slightly, when somebody cough loudly.

Turning around surprised he saw a toothy grin and a head with red, short hair.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Dick asked, putting the cup with coffee down in front of him.

Roy Harper, a college and a good friend of Dick was still grinning and said: "I have just heard it from Vic..." He put his arms back, behind his head, leaned back in the chair and raised his eyebrows. He was waiting for an answer from Dick, and he knew it.

Dick just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He knew exactly what he meant, but he couldn't resist teasing his friend.

"What have you heard from Vic?"

Roy's grin got even wider, waggling his eyebrows this time. "You and our sweetheart Kory..."

"Me and Kory? What's with us?" came the nonchalantly reply.

"Ow! C'mon Dick! You know exactly what I mean!" Dick shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I know _exactly_ what you mean. But I don´t like the fact, that I first have to talk with Victor about it- and that yesterday- and now I have to talk with you!"

Roy got up from where he was sitting, crossing his arms, too.

"I guess you didn't make out yet?" "Roy!"

Roy leaned forward and started to point at Dick. "You know, that I know, that you have a thing for Kory. And we both know that you two will be back together by the end of this week."

"Right... Can you please leave my office now and go back to work. I have stuff to do..."

Roy nodded and went to the door, while Dick sat down in his own chair.

"One thing!" "What is it Roy?" he asked annoyed, looking towards Roy, who was now standing in the doorway.

"Did you already have your way with Kory?" he asked cheeky

Before Roy knew, what was happening, he saw Dick taking the cup with coffee in his hand in anger. He closed the door, as fast as he could and heard a loud crash from the other side of the door.

Dick's eyes were narrowed and looked at the pieces of his broken cup and the coffee, which was now running down the wooden door.

TTTTTTT

Kory was so nervous the whole day, after she had talked with Katharina. Or better to say, she had to listen to that blonde girl...

She said that she had talked with Xavier Redd- Kory's ex-boyfriend -in the morning. And Xavier wanted to talk with Kory. He wanted to have her back. Kory knew that he would do everything to get her back.

But she didn't want to believe it. Of course she saw him the day before, waiting for her in front of the building, she was in now, but that doesn't mean, that he had to talk to Katharina. Was he really that desperate, to talk with the girl Kory hates most?

He knew that Katharina would help him, to get near Kory. She had her evil ways. And he also knew that Tera was the only person in this building, who could help her, by driving her home. But Tera was lying ill at home.

And Kory was left alone.

Nervously she glanced outside. She could see Xavier's car outside...but no Xavier...

Where was he? Why was he gone?

Kory hoped that he would be talking again with Katharina.

Kory was alone in her office. And she doubted that anybody was at the fifth floor now.

Should she call Dick, so she wouldn't be ´_alone_´? Although it would be just his voice, she could hear. There wouldn't be any strong arms, which could hold her. Just his voice. But it would be enough...

"Hey..._cutie..._"

Kory gulped, as her eyes went wide.

No! That couldn't be. How could _he _get in the building-inside _her _office?

She didn't turn around. She merely imagined _those _words. _His voice_.

"Hey...are you ignoring me? That isn't very nice, Kory..."

With those words spoken, she turned around and saw _his _brown eyes, _his _red hair and _his_ grin, she hated so much.

Automatically she got up from her chair, her hands holding on the desk behind her, to steady herself, as she looked in disbelieve at Xavier.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, fear clearly visible in her voice. "How could you get in this building? It is not open for everyone!"

"Oh...it is not that difficult. Let's just say, Katharina is a good friend of mine and with that every door is opened for me..."

"Please get out of here! I will call the police!" "You don´t need those idiots, cutie. All you need is your boyfriend..."

Kory could hear her heard beating in her chest. She wanted to get out of this room-away from Xavier.

"Come here now. I would like to hug my girlfriend." He spread his arms a bit, to welcome her in his embrace. "I am not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Yeah...you are now the _whore_ of this Dick Grayson..."

Kory stayed calm, as he called her like that. He did already use such words, whenever they had argued.

His grin grew wider, and Kory was scared even more. "You don´t deny it. You are his little whore now, right? I have seen you in the morning, when you got out of _his_ car..."

He stepped closer, but Kory hadn't any chance to escape.

"Is he paying well for you? Can you buy from his _dirty_ money everything you want?"

Kory tried to answer, but every word was failing her. Her voice was gone, but her fear was growing even more.

"But you know that I can give you more, than just money..." he whispered and she knew what he was up to.

Finally she could find her voice again. "Xavier...please..., I will call the police!"

Within a heartbeat, he had one hand on her hip, pressing his body against hers and the other hand found her mouth.

Looking deeply in his brown eyes, she knew that he wasn't just here, to catch up on old times. Because, what she saw, scared her even more.

_Lust..._

"You know, that Grayson could never replace me..."

That was the spark, which lit up the fire of anger. With all strength she could muster, she pushed Xavier away from her.

"_You could never replace Richard!"_ she said angrily.

He stepped closer to her again, now also visibly angry. "But I _have _replaced him already! Remember? I was your first boyfriend after him!"

"We were nothing! I don´t even know, why we were together." she screamed, taking her papers from the desk, to get away as fast as possible.

Before she could get to the door, he gripped her wrist, pulling her back against him.

"You know why we were together...You loved me. And you still do..." "No I don´t..." she whispered, or at least she thought she would.

Kory felt a hand on her shoulder, to pull the strap of her top down. His mouth was on her neck kissing and biting the skin there.

"Cutie..., please say you love me."

She raised her hand, which was now a fist and hit him in the face. A noise was heard, and he brought his hands to his face to cover his nose. And by the blood, that she could see, she knew, she had broken it.

"What have you done? You have broken my nose!"

"I don´t like to repeat myself, but in this case I have to... First of all: I don´t love you. And Second: I will call the police. Stay away from me, now..."

With that she went to the door, leaving Xavier alone in her office.

TTTTTTT

Dick whistled happily, while he stood at the stove, cooking Kory's favourite food-or at least he hoped, that she still liked it as much as she did, when they still were together.

But he had to say he also loved the taste of this delicious food...

He hoped that Kory wouldn't arrive that early from work, since he wanted to surprise her. He had bought red roses for her and her favourite flavour of ice-cream. He even went to a music store and bought some disks with romantic music, which Kory always listened to.

Dick just wanted to make this evening perfect. This should be the evening, where he told her, that he loved her.

But since he wasn't the best in express his feeling verbally, he just tried to show her with this little things.

He hoped that he even can say, how much she means to him, and not just stare at her and stay silent the whole time. Was it even romantic to say ´I love you´ in the middle of a dinner? Was this even romantic, what he was doing there or was it all just a cliché and Kory will laugh about it.

Maybe he should have taken her out to dinner, in some kind of expensive restaurant. - No...To cheesy.

Or he could have announced it openly in a report, so she could have read it in the newspaper. -That was the less romantic idea he could think off...

And then he could here the door open. But shortly after it was slammed shut again.

He could hear steps, but they were going towards the bedroom. And with a heavy sigh that door was also shut.

Dick blinked. Was she angry? Or sad? And why?

He turned the stove off and went to his bedroom, where Kory was in. Softly he knocked.

"Kory...Is everything alright?"

There was silent on the other side of the door.

"Kory?" he asked again.

"Please...just let me alone for a while..." she said, nearly pleading.

He nodded sadly, knowing well, that this evening was over.

´And I thought today was the day...´ both thought.

TTTTTTT

**2. A/N: Finally, after all this time I have finished this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Since Red X, or in this case Xavier Redd, is a stalker in my story, I tried to make him a bit...crazy. But I hope you will be not too angry, since he may be a bit OOC...**

**This chapter was hard for me to write..., I have to say. But just because I am so happy now, that I can be finally able, to write the next ones.**

**  
I am saying too much right now, I see...**

**Well, then. I hope you all have a nice year 2010!**

**Take care, as always!**

**  
C Ya -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	5. Friday

**A/N: Not much to say this time...**

5. Friday

Dick sat in the kitchen, looking at the spaghetti; he had cooked for Kory, and sighed. For hours she was now in his bedroom, and he hoped so badly, that she would finally come out.

But she wouldn't. Dick knew that already.

But, what had happened, that she was so upset? Was the again an article in the newspaper, that told new lies about him? But he hadn't read any...

He looked at the clock. It was already late, and he should go to bed.

Dick got up from where he was sitting and put the plate with their dish into the fridge, before he left the kitchen.

Again he walked to the door of his bedroom and knocked softly. Maybe she was still awake, and would talk to him.

"Kory?" he asked softly.

He listened carefully for an answer. But he couldn't hear a word.

Sighing he turned away from the door.

But then the door opened slowly, and his name was said, by a soft voice.

Dick turned back to the source of the voice, looking at slightly dishevelled Kory. She was still wearing the cloths, which she had worn at work.

"Do you..., want to talk?" he asked calmly, looking at her.

She nodded as an answer. "Xavier was in my office..." she said, still looking at him. Dick gulped at these words, knowing well, that he was the reason that she was like that.

"And what happened?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked instantly.

Kory shook her head, smiling slightly. Dick seemed to care, or at least Kory hoped he cared for her.

"No, he didn't hurt me. But I have broken his nose..." she said.

He grinned. "Nobody should mess with you..."

This time Kory nodded. "He thought, that I was still his girlfriend, and he wanted to-" she started, but didn't finish he sentence. "And he said..., bad things. Every word he spoke got me angrier."

She sighed.

"I hate him so much." she whispered, looking away.

Suddenly she felt too strong, but at the same time soft hands on her shoulder and Kory looked back up into are clear blue eyes.

"I hate him, too. Because he had done so much wrong, when you two were together." "I know. It was a big mistake that we got together. I didn't even loved him." she admitted.

"We always make mistakes in our lives..." Dick said calmly.

At that moment Dick and Kory were thinking of the same thing.

It was a big mistake that they ever had broken up, since both loved each other so much.

Kory gulped. "Dick...?" she asked slowly. "Yes Kory?"

She was silent.

She wanted to say those three little words so badly. Those words, which meant so much in this world. But somehow she couldn't. She didn't want to loose Dick as a friend, which he was for her.

Again she sighed, sadder this time.

"Can we share a bed, this night again? I don´t want to sleep alone after this whole day."

Dick nodded. "Of course we can." She smiled sweetly at him, before she kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much."

With that she pulled him into the bedroom and lay with him down in his bed.

Dick had hoped so badly, that she wanted to admit her feelings. That she was in love with him. But all she did was asking that question.

TTTTTTT

Kory sat down in her chair, after she entered her office. The Charwomen cleaned up everything properly, so nothing was to be seen of that little fight she had the day before with Xavier.

She sighed. Why was she so scary to tell Dick finally the truth? She just had to say three little words. _Just three..._

Tera stormed into the room, breathing heavily. "Xavier was here?!" she asked.

Kory merely blinked a few times. Tera knew it already.

"How-" "Katharina just told me in her stupid, bitchy way." Tera cut in Kory's words.

And Katharina knew it too.

Kory sighed sadly. "He wanted me to come with him. But I refused hit him and broke his nose." she told in short.

"You broke his nose?" Tera asked surprised. "Isn't he angry?"

Kory rolled her eyes, looking directly to her friend. "Off course he was angry. But at least he wasn't following me after that."

"Did you tell it Dick? He is supposed to know." Kory nodded slowly.

Tera fell silent, not knowing, whether she should go on with this topic or not. She decided that it was the best for both of them, not to go on.

"Shall I..." Kory started after some time again, "..., tell Dick, that I love him?" Her voice was partly sad but also thoughtfully, while she just looked on her desk.

"Well..., I think you should. It is his right to know." Tera sat down on the desk next to her friend. "Even if he doesn't feel the same."

Kory looked back up again. "Do you think, he doesn't love me or is it just a Suggestion?"

This time Tera rolled her eyes. "Of course he loves you! Don´t be stupid. He loved you, since you two were younger."

"How do you want to know? Did he tell you?"

Tera just blinked at her question. So it was true. _Love is blind. _Very _blind._ Couldn't Kory see how much Dick loved her? He always did.

Tera sighed.

"Just tell him."

TTTTTTT

Dick was walking circles in his office in thought. He was nearly going crazy. Why was he just such a coward? He could sleep with every girl he ever wanted, but he couldn't admit his feelings to Kory. Maybe he should go to a therapy. They could help him...

"Stop walking! You make me dizzy."

"Yes. Please sit down."

Two voices were to be heard and tore Dick out of his thoughts.

He looked to the door and saw Roy and Victor in the doorway.

Dick sighed. "What do you want? And why are you not working?"

Victor and Roy entered the room fully, closing the door behind them.

"We could ask you the same question." Roy said, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Yeah..., but we already know the answer. It is long-legged, red-haired, and green-eyed, with a perfect body and a good character and you haven't told her you love her. Right?" Victor sat also down into the other chair, next to Roy.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I haven't. No go out off my office."

Roy and Victor grinned at each other.

"_Coward!_" they both said at the same time, with some kind of sing-sang voice.

"You behave like kids."

"No you do! You are the one who is too afraid, to say three words." came it from Victor.

"And? I am afraid, that she doesn't feel the same way."

"But she does!" came it this time from Roy.

Dick just shook his head. This was not true. Kory could never love somebody like him...

"You just have to find the right moment. You just can´t say that, when you are in the car with her, or when you are eating breakfast." explained Roy.

"Yeah..., How about you go out with her in the evening?" agreed Victor.

"We are both working late today. There is now way I am going out with her today."

"Alright, how about tomorrow?"

Dick looked at Victor, then at Roy.

"If I say ´Yes´, will you leave my office?"

Both nodded.

"Yes, I will go out with her tomorrow."

Victor and Roy grinned successfully.

"And you admit that you love her!" Roy said determining.

Dick sighed. "Yes, I will. And now leave me room, you too!"

Both, Victor and Roy did as it was told.

"Good luck." Came it from both of them, before the door was shut.

TTTTTTT

Kory sat on the sofa in the living room. It was already evening, after a long, hard working day. But at least she had a workless week end in front of her, which she could spend with Dick.

She was still alone at Dick's apartment, but she had his extra key, so she could enter. She hoped so badly, that he would soon arrive.

Kory turned on the TV and pulled her legs to her chest, lying her head on them.

Some kind of Soap opera was broadcasted in that moment. It was an old black and white movie. But she didn't mind. Actually she liked such movies very much.

When Dick and she were younger, they often watched such movies, cuddling together on the couch and ate popcorn.

After some time she could hear the door open and close again, followed by some steps.

She smiled. Finally he was home.

Slowly she turned towards him, as he entered the living room, stripping down his jacked.

"Black and white?" he asked with a big grin on his lips.

"Off course! You know me..."

His grin got wider.

"I'll get the popcorn."

TTTTTTT

It was just like the old times, when they still were together. Old Black and White Movies, Popcorn, _just _the cuddling was still missing.

Between Dick and Kory wasn't that much space. Their legs were nearly touching.

They both ate the popcorn and neither of them cared, whether the have eaten Supper or not.

The movie was nearly at the end and Kory notices an old couple on the screen.

"Look at them Richard. They are so old and still in love..." she said smiling. Slowly she leant against him, with her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." he merely said, looking down to his own love.

Now this was just like the old times.

Taking his chance he laid an arm over his shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Both sighed happily. That just felt so right...

"Kory..." he asked softly.

"Yes Richard?"

Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I...I..:" he stuttered. Why couldn't he just form the right sentence?

"What is it, Richard?" she asked concerned, while she looked up to him.

He gulped.

"I...I don´t know, what we should watch next..."

Bam! That was it. Again he was a coward.

"Oh..."

That wasn't definitively that, what she expected.

"Well...then let's see..."

Kory got up searching for the TV guide.

Dick merely squeezed his eyes shut.

Stupid. He was just so stupid. Was this some kind off illness? The ´_I can´t tell the woman I love, that I love her´_-illness?

He opened his eyes again and saw that she was right in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

He just shook his head, silently.

She leaned toward him.

"Really?"

Dick looked directly into her beautiful eyes.

Somehow, this was it... Some kind of spark lit up suddenly.

He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips firmly on hers.

This was it. It should be always like that. _Him kissing her_. That was just perfect-even without words.

Suddenly he noticed that she wasn't reacting. So he pulled away, looking at her.

"Kory...I apologize. I don´t know, what came over-"

He was interrupted. But not with words. She kissed him this time.

His eyebrows rose to his hairline and his eyes widened.

Dick was quiet shocked. He wasn't expecting that.

But then he closed his eyes, just like she did, pulling her more to him and onto his lap.

He didn't know, why she had kissed him again, but he would never complain about it.

This was just perfect, just they both had ever hoped for it. It was the moment, where the world stopped turning, the time stands still, and everything, that existed, was the two of them.

They both deepened the kiss, wanting more, then they ever could get.

Soon they pulled again apart, not even knowing why.

Both looked into each others eyes.

"Kory..."

"Dick..."

Something was reflecting in each others eyes.

_Love._

Both grinned slightly, before they pressed the lips again on each others. They savoured this moment and each other. Hands stroked, breathing got heavier and their hearts were beating.

His hands went to her hips and picked her up, while he got up from the sofa. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, as he carried.

The TV guide and the black and white movies were forgotten.

Their aim now was his bed...

TTTTTTT

**A little bit hope at the end tunnel? Maybe...**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please read**** and**** review****.**


	6. Saturday

**A/N: I am finally back :D**

6. Saturday

Kory smiled as the soft sensation of his breath tickled her shoulder.

She was quiet tired, but still couldn't sleep. She wanted to savor this moment as long as she could.

His body was pressed impossible close to hers and she could have sworn that she could feel each muscle of her stomach, chest, legs and everything else. He had nestled his face on her neck, his lips slightly parted with each breath that came out of his mouth.

With her fingertips she stroked little circles on the skin of his arm which was wrapped around her - protecting her.

The small smile on her face reflected how she felt - inside in her mind and outside with her body. She felt content, like she was bathed in warm water, her stomach was tickling with this wonderful feeling and her head was heavy and light at the same time.

Kory memorized this wonderful night, which she had shared with Dick in bed. She grinned tiredly as she saw their clothes, thrown around carelessly in the room.

She sighed softly, before she cuddled more in his soft bed and his strong arms and closed her eyes.

Maybe it was time to sleep. So she could have more time with Dick and enjoy every second with him when they both were awake.

Suddenly, as her mind became clouded with sleep, she noticed soft kisses on her neck.

"Kory..." she heard Dicks voice. "Are you awake?"

She grinned, before she answered:

"I was, 5 minutes ago."

Her body shook, as his laugh rumpled through his body.

"You are sweet..."

He pressed his lips again to her neck, kissing her skin softly.

"What do you want, Dick?" she asked, but deep down she already knew the answer.

She felt his lips move, as they formed to a grin.

"You know _exactly_, what I want."

Kory began also to grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

He grinned again. "Yes, of course you know."

Turning around she smiled, as she saw his beautiful features. "Maybe I know, but maybe I am just too tiered. Let's sleep." She was teasing him, and he knew.

"But I won't sleep. And I won't let sleep you, until me made something _nasty_."

Her giggle echoed through the silent room.

"Something nasty?", she asked "Maybe you will convince me."

"Oh, of course I will convince you..."

With that he rolled them over, until she laid under him and Dick pressed his lips firmly to hers.

TTTTTTT

Dick woke up some hours later, missing the warmth of another body next to him. He blinked slowly, searching with his eyes for Kory. But there was no sign of her.

He sat up and looked around the room. His clothes laid on the ground, neatly put together. But hers were gone.

Fear sliced through his heart. Was she gone? Could she possibly leave him?

He stood up and grabbed his boxers, putting them on, before he left his bedroom.

Suddenly he smelled something and instinctive walked towards the kitchen.

"Kory?" He asked when he opened the door.

She looked up to him, with a brilliant smile on her face. She gave him a cup of coffee, she already had prepared and kissed his cheek.

"I made pancakes." she said, pointing to the stove.

He nodded. "But I see something else, which is far more interesting." he said grinning. Kory raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You do?"

Dick moved around her, putting the cup on the table behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Would you explain to me, why you are wearing my shirt? You have your own cloths."

She grinned silently to herself. "I know, but I prefer your cloths. They a long enough, so I don´t have to wear any underwear."

Her voice was cheeky, and he liked it.

"I like this naughty side of you." he said, while his hands began to travel over her sides and her hips.

"Dick! Not now!" She turned around in his arms und pushed him softly away. "Let us eat."

His frown was faked, but then he grinned again. "Alright, but after breakfast, there is no way for you getting away."

Kory merely rolled her eyes. "Agreed." She sighed. "Shower will wait then." She murmured under her breath.

His grin grew cheekier. "Shower sounds also good."

She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there anyway, how to get out of his reach." "Nope." "Why do you want to…, well, want to have everywhere sex with me.?

"Why not?"

"Well…" She couldn't find any answer.

He moved nearer, placed his hands on her hips and put her on the kitchen counter. Dick stood between her legs and pressed his body against his. She sighed softly, as he began to kiss her neck.

"Richard…we should…eat."

"Nope."

"But…Richard! The pancakes…"

"They can wait."

"But…"

"No buts."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips.

"Alright. But don't complain, if you are getting hungry.

It was his part to roll his eyes. "I won't get hungry. Only for _you_…"

"Mhmm…", she murmured absently.

Dick looked at her. "Here is the plan: Counter, shower, bed, breakfast." She giggled. "You want to eat breakfast that late?"

He nodded.

"I can last without a meal for hours. That's the best plan I had in the last few years, I have to say." "If you say so… But we will see."

With that she pressed her lips against his.

TTTTTTT

It was evening already.

Kory sighed, as she remembered the day. Remember? There wasn't much to remember. Most of the time Dick and her spent in the bed.

It was _so_ wonderful with Dick. She loved how his breath fell against her shoulder, as they moved together as one. Finally, after so much time, where they were apart. She loved it, when he whispered her name in her ear with want. She also loved it, when his whole body was sweaty, as was hers. But most of all she loved his kisses and the cuddles he gave her, when they took a break after a new round of love-making.

Only the thought of it made her finger tickle and her toes curl.

"Where are we going?" Kory asked curious, as she watched the street and the people out of the car window.

"If I tell you, there won't be a surprise."

Kory looked at him and frowned.

"Your frown won't help. I have to concentrate on the street." She sighed. "But we also could have stayed at home."

With a grin he answered: "I think you couldn't lie on your back anymore."

She wanted to whack him, but he was driving, so she merely rolled her eyes.

"I don't think, that it would be any problem, since there are more ways than with me on my back." She murmured.

"But that's the way I like you most. That's why we should take a longer break than just five minutes." "That's why you go with me to an expensive restaurant."

"I am _not_ taking you to a restaurant. Eating in bed is much more _fun_!"

"Sure it is for you…As long you can eat it of my body…"

"Exactly…"

"So, we aren't going to a restaurant. But where are we going then?"

"I wonder why you changed the subject…" His voice was cheeky again. "But I still won't tell you, where we are going. We are already there, anyway."

Dick stopped the car.

Kory looked back out of the window, since Dick had her attention for the last few minutes.

"The park?", she asked astonished. "You told me to dress nicely to go to the park?"

"I told you to dress. You are always nicely dressed. Or you are naked, but that's something different." "Yeah,…BUT the park? Why?"

"Why not? We are alone, no one is bothering us and we can still be together."

Kory looked at him. He was honest. He wanted to have a walk in the park.

She smiled.

"Well, then we should get out of the car…"

TTTTTTT

Kory closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was _incredible_!" Dick murmured, as he cuddled closer to her.

She could barely open on eye to look at him. "It was…"

With the last power she had in her body, she laid her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest.

"I hate you…" she mumbled.

With one raised eyebrow he looked at her. "Whatever for?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I think you should help me a bit more."

"We nearly had sex in front of your apartment." Dick grinned. "And there is a problem?"

She hit him as hard as she could in her state of exhaustion.

"What?" he asked protesting and raised one hand as protection. "I was just joking. You should know me. I am not _such_ a guy." "But you are already very close to that." "Not even _that_ close."

She sighed and opened her eyes.

"That's why we landed her on the floor, just behind your front door? The bed is just behind the next door."

"I know. But I couldn't hold myself back anymore. And you couldn't either."

"Of course I could!" This time she was protesting.

"Mhmm…, If you could have controlled yourself, we would lie right now on my bed."

"Stop complaining, Dick. You liked it."

"Hey! You were the first one, who complained." He grinned. "But you liked it, too."

"Don't be so sure with that."

Kory closed her eyes. Of course the made love on the floor, and she loved it. It was a really great experience. But she wanted to tease Dick a bit.

"I am sure. Otherwise you wouldn't have screamed my name like that. And the scars on my back will tell you the same."

Kory's eyes shoot open and she looked concerned at him. "I hurt you?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

He stroked over her arm.

"No problem, sweetie. It was very exciting, to feel your fingernails like that."

"But Dick…"

He silenced her with his finger.

"No buts… Just kiss me."

He removed his finger to replace it with his lips.

She pressed her bare body against him, to feel his warmth and the love rotating from him.

Kory was the one who ended the kiss first.

"Let's go to bed…" she whispered.

With an raised eyebrow he looked at her.

"It's cold, and I think you can perfectly warm me.", she answered his unsaid questions, with a coy smile.

He chuckled.

"I also think, that I am the best choice for it…"

TTTTTT

**A/N: That's it folks :D The new chapter, but not the last. There are still two going, and I hope I have enough time, to finish them soon.**

**Take care as always!**

**C YA -Miss Bloody Shining-**


End file.
